Buli
Buli is a resident of Louise Hill. She lives in the blue house with a yellow roof and is the neighbor of Bearnard. Despite seeming like a cute child, Buli frequently steals turnips from Bearnard's field, performs experiments on them in her secret lab and has a generally dishonest personality. She has met world-hoppers many times before and it is hinted that she might or might not be one herself, as well as possessing animation magic. Her secret experiments involves pet alchemy. __TOC__ Affection Every NPC has different things that makes them tick and things they appreciate, which ties into which choices will make you gain or lose their affection. The following are guesses related to the NPC's reaction to certain choices. Some points may turn out to be false. Buli dislikes hypocrites, so stealing from Bearnard and then telling her that stealing is bad is a no-go. She doesn't care for lectures about what's morally good or not. To invade her privacy and look around her lab is a big mistake and you are better of lying about it that telling her the truth. She is a dishonest person herself so she would most likely not hold a lie against you in the future. Telling her what to do, like be honest, will not land you any points with her. Neither will flattery, even though she appreciates it. She appreciates confidence when worded correctly. Relationships Buli's thieving and dishonest tendencies has made for a strained neighbor dynamic with [[Bearnard|'Bearnard']]. She states that it's fun to annoy him. Deep down she does seem to care for his general well-being but masks her attempts at making him feel better as convenience to get better turnip harvests. She will often ask you to spin his chance machine whenever he seems unwell as a daily quest. Affection Milestones Buli will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones, as well as a card on your birthday if you have over 300 points in Affection with her. At 200 Affection Hello world hopper, How are my experiments going you ask? Don't get too nosy now, I keep my secrets well guarded. On the other hand, you have been a pretty useful sla- assistant! Here, take these, and don't spend it all in one place! With curiosity, Buli Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Oh hello, You have proven yourself time and again to be a resourceful and useful assistant, it's been a surprise to me really. No one else usually sticks around this long, they all mysteriously get stomach bugs and leave after a while. Anyways, I found this in my store of materials the other day and I don't really need it, how about you take it? Go on. Grateful, Buli Gifts: 2000 + Buli's Totem At 450 Affection Hi world hopper, How's the world traveling? Would you mind stopping by a little later? I've got a favour to ask of you. Best, Buli Gift: Buli's Green Thumb - Side Quest At 800 Affection How are you..? I'm asking my favourite assistant how they are, this is very unusual for me. Alright, I'll admit it. I am rather fond of your well being, helpful as you are! Why do you do it? Ahem, in any case, take this. I'm looking forward to the results of your tinkering with it as a world hopping animator! Your friendly scientist, Buli Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection Hello there world hopper, I was just walking by the post when I realized, it's your birthday. I've fished out some things from my experiment room so please take them, I know you wanted a closer look at some of these. Knock yourself out! Buli Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Buli's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "My experiments are going swimmingly, new discoveries abound!" * "Have you been annoying Bearnard lately? Be careful he doesn’t catch you in his turnip fields!" * "Turnips can be used in so many different experiments…" * "Have you met any of the other villagers? Why don’t you go say hello?" * "There are so many things I want to try and experiment with… First I should get some more ingredients though." * "I wonder how many pets you can animate. There are so many different things you can incubate…" * "Do you remember anything of where you were from before you came here? None of the world-hoppers seem to…" * "Are you taking care of your pet? Have you played with it yet today? Interacting with your pet every day is pretty important!" * "Can you come back later? I’ve got my hands full with an experiment." * "How are your pets doing? Make sure you treat them well." * "Bearnard is pretty fun to annoy, isn’t he?" * "You worldhoppers are an interesting bunch." * "How are you these days? Got any time to help me grab turnips?" Emotions Category:NPC Category:Louise Hill Buli.png|Neutral 2-24.png|Pleased 2-25.png|Disgruntled